Allie Liu
NAME: Allie Liu AGE: 17 GENDER: Female ORIENTATION: Straight LOOKS: Allie has a slightly above average height for a girl, standing about 5'6" tall and weighing 132 lbs. She has long, black hair and a good skin and pretty face but for the rest, she doesn't look that special. Mostly wears simple jeans with hippie-ish tops over it and her hair is often in a long braid or ponytail to keep it out of her face and always wears the same type of sneaker or high heel when she doesn't have to go far. She does always wear some foundation and powder for make-up and it makes her skin look so flawless while most of it just comes out of a bottle. She also always wears a silver watch around her wrist which she only takes off when taking a shower or sleeping, otherwise, she doesn't and she needs to know what time it is. She also has an incredibly sensitive skin and has itches all the time. PERSONALITY: Allie is a competitive girl who wants to be amongst the best in anything and works hard to achieve it. She's a bit of a drama queen sometimes, she used to be in the drama department and tried to be in any school play back in highschool and even primary school. Allie is other then that very close to her family and it shows, she gets highly offended if anyone talks bad about her family and back in highschool she was always the one sticking up for her younger brother when people gave him a hard time. Allie is responsible, organized, pretty level-headed but it comes with being bossy, a bit of a snob (she doesn't want any food of a low quality and finds it hard to sympathize with people who don't seem to work for what they want and expect things to be reached onto a silver platter for them) and seems to compare herself to others all the time. Even when saying something like "I understand how you feel, if I'd..." and it comes off as being self-centered while she isn't, her ways of putting things just make it seem that way. Allie is incredibly stubborn and only if someone respects iher/i point of view and doesn't just dismiss her ideas but bring it on a nice, respectful, not too blunt way she's willing to change her mind for someone and see their point of view. It's not that she needs sugar coating - she hates that - but she doesn't believe that brutally blunt is going to make someone improve on anything at all. Allie loves to have discussions but on the respectful, civilized way, she just walks off as soon as someone would go with "You have no life." or "You're just immature." and she loathes people hiding behind a screen on the internet to just state whatever they have on their mind just because they can and which they wouldn't say straight to someone's face in real life. She gossips sometimes, she can't help it. But, since she's positive others gossip about her sometimes too and she notices that many people do it some time, she thinks it's sort of inevitable. Allie is pretty passionate but oddly enough, when in a relationship she seems a bit distracted all the time, like she's not completely enjoying the company of her boyfriend, she always has other things to worry about and can never set her mind completely at just relax-and-enjoy-the-ride. Allie worries a lot but is afraid to speak them out loud, especially because when she opens up, it comes with lots of tears and seeming weak which she hates and so she often tries to keep things inside as much as possible. She knows that once emotions take her over, she's a wreck and completely useless and a bother to others. LIKES: Allie loves arts, drama and her family the most together with being amongst the best - she's not so hard on herself she'd say 'thee best' - and of course she loves winning and praise. She loves the more expensive mix drinks and wine which she drinks in the weekends. There's one type of beer she likes which is an odd African kind with coconut flavor. She loves cooking and especially making cookies and cake for her family or friends and as soon as there's a birthday, she'll make one for the birthday boy/girl to bring. Allie loves swimming and goes to the pool on campus as much as possible to swim lanes and stay in shape, it's also the only place she really is in touch with others since she doesn't talk that much to others in class. She loves to go out for dinner, especially with the family or with a boyfriend. Allie is addicted to collecting beautiful sets of lingerie she wears just for herself - and of course secretly hopes a boyfriend would like it during the little times she has a boyfriend who would see her halfway naked. She loves hippie tops and wears them all the time. Allie loves debating as well as long as the convos are civilized. DISLIKES: Allie hates her worrying kind personality, she doesn't like relaxing since she'd get up again and feel the need to do something. She can't stand people who are lazy bums and she can't stand people who expect everything being reached onto a silver platter and she also can't stand people who are just brutally blunt for the hell of it. People on internet forums only saying really mean and harsh things just because they can she hates as well and avoids at all causes. She can't stand low-quality food and most beer, she hates the taste of it. She can't stand being smelly and showers everyday and is uncomfortable when around someone who smells. Her skin often itches because it's so sensitive and she hates having to scratch or searching around for a bottle with the type of salve to reduce it. She dislikes all kinds of bugs and never liked Math and Physics because it were the only two subjects she was never good at. She hates climbing as well since somehow, because of her position her back often starts hurting easily. She doesn't like walking around through a rocky area on high heels since it easily gets her blisters on her feet. STRENGTHS: Allie is very responsible and wouldn't leave someone out to rot and admits it when she made a mistake (sometimes it takes very long but she eventually does it). She's a good cook and has loads of imagination. She's a good debater and always tries to understand someone else's point of view. She's also got a strong grip and strong hands from the typing and arts. She's in shape from swimming so she has above average physical strength for a girl and she can run for a bit if it's really needed. WEAKNESSES: She's incredibly competitive and stubborn, it sometimes takes her forever to admit her mistakes, she has a sensitive skin that itches so bad often that she's completely distracted from other things and so someone could attack her, she can't stand cold and she's really vulnerable for catching one. She doesn't have really good stamina though and gets tired easily and then needs lots of mental support to keep on going. She worries endlessly about anything and can never just sit back and relax. She's always tense and when she has to open up, she bursts out so bad that she wouldn't be able to think of anything else and anyone could just catch her offguard (including killers) and she wouldn't be able to fight back. She's not very independent even though she'd want it to be differently and clings, she really wants to be in a group rather then being alone. Also, if a situation were confusing she'd step in between, put her foot down and refuse anyone to move until everything would be straightened out which could piss people who are already tense off completely. FEARS: Losing, failure, disappointing her family, not being able to help someone out when it counts, fire, guns. RELATIONSHIPS: Best friends with Tanya, in elite clique, used to date Robert. FAMILY: Father (57), mother (54) and younger brother Harry (16). There's also a newly adopted stray cat at home which Harry picked up from the street because he felt so sorry for it. BIO: Allie's family is slightly above middle-class and she and her younger brother Harry were never short on anything and it shows. Allie wants the best of the best. Whether it was at school to get the best grades - she'd make sure she was always in the top five of her students with any subject other then Physics and Maths which she just simply couldn't understand or in the drama or arts department where she seemed to blossom. Allie is the most comfortable on stage where she claims she 'can be anything she wants, anyone she wants'. She obviously had the best grades in arts and drama and so is planning on going to Art academy after school. OTHER: She's always fumbling with her hair as she gets nervous. It's also why she wears it so that she can't mess with it. GAMEPLAY: She’s scared but she’s going to do it. She’s going to wait a few feet away from the school to pick up as many people who aren’t playing this horrifying game as possible. And from then, she has no idea but she wants to keep as many people from playing. She would however have a few snob sides coming out sometimes. She'd be a bit skeptical about certain people. She wants to stay with Tanya.